


“Give him the disc, Tubbo.” “What?”

by Aluminosity07



Series: Hahaha Canon divergent Dsmp Au :)) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Could make this a series actually?, Dream has the discs, Exiled Tommyinnit, Fuck Canon, I might be a Tubbo apologist but man the discs?, Mentioned Ghostbur - Freeform, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Spoilers for the Festival stream, Suicidal Thoughts, Technoblade and Dream team up, Tommyinnit doesnt betray Technoblade, he doesnt forgive him for what happened w Tommy but he hated L’manburg more so :)), im ignoring canon just for sleepyboisinc, no beta we die like how L’manburgs tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminosity07/pseuds/Aluminosity07
Summary: FUCK CANONTommy Isnt a bitch and Techno doesn't get betrayed again because screw that???
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Hahaha Canon divergent Dsmp Au :)) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094078
Comments: 37
Kudos: 428





	“Give him the disc, Tubbo.” “What?”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAA Streams make me so stressful and I had to leave because of it but! Fuck canon Hate that bitch

The feeling of hopelessness Tommy felt as he watched his friends— enemies stand before the now wrecked. He’s etched their faces into his memories, he remembers crying for them— crying about how he couldn't _remember what they looked like— what they sounded like_. But now as he stared at them, he wished he forgot them all together. 

He thinks of Lava as he stares at his ex-bestfriend, thinks of burning the place down, _Thinks of burning himself alongside it,_ maybe that would make him happy again. 

“ _Ghostbur? How do you know when you’ve had enough?”_

The entire building was Blown up— rubble floating through the river, small bits of fire still burning and the floors filled with water, going up to their knees. 

_I DIDN'T DO IT!_ He so wanted to yell out. 

And Tubbo— Tubbo his best friend stood in front of Dream, Enderchest open. _Qhy did he have his enderchest open? He shook with fury, “don’t you see Tommy?” He hears— whispered in the back of his mind, “it’s the government that's the problem.”_

Without thinking, he lunged. “STOP!” He yelled aloud, something he’s wanted to do for quite some time as he watched from afar. He’s frantic, _why is he frantic_ , he sees Techno standing close, the invisibility potion must have run out, and Techno stood at the edge of the house, the broken walls stood tall above the small group in the middle. 

He _fucking fought_ for his _right_ to be _free_ and now here he was, standing before all the people he used to be friends with. Their swords and axes bared towards him, , the sound of someone drawing a crossbow string almost clearly heard over the racket they were making. 

“I DIDN'T DO THIS.” He could practically hear himself— an echo of before—

_an echo of him being exiled_

_Standing alone in front of his friend_ , “ _It’s the discc that are the problem,” he Told Techno, “if I have them then there’ll be no more fighting.”_

He doesn’t remember it, he’s frantic— the yelling, they— _him and Tubbo_ fought, they _never_ fought with each other. Sure there where the odd days where they snapped but _NEVER_ like this. 

_…..Until the discs,_ “Fine.” He spits out, “give it to him, give him _my_ discs.” He could practically see the way Dreams eye’s lit up. 

Techno sits on the sideline, looking worried. “A—are you sure about that Tommy?” Techo’s voice was quieter than Tommy would have thought it to be, he’d never seen the man so shocked before— not even when he was rooming under his floorboards. 

And Tommy can’t even look at him— _guilt_? He couldn't tell what he was feeling, not before Tubbo nodded shakily, as if he expected Tommy to do— to say something different. 

“Do it,” Tommy’s voice was hollow, and many of the people just watched as Tubbo gently handed the disc to Dream— Dream whose smile was both happy and _WrONg._

Techno moved forward, closer to the group before him, “Tommy? Are you sure?” _Tommy would never give Dream the disc, why was he acting so strange?_

And suddenly Tommy looked at him, his eyes cold, and _dead._ And Techno tensed, he didn't know why but the way Tommy looked made Techno feel _wrong_ , thoughts of their past alliance resurfaced and he couldn't help but feel worried. 

“Don’t Worry,” Tommy’s voice was small, and he turned away from Dream and Tubbo and towards Techno, “L’manburg doesn't have anything on me now.” And Techno realizes it almost immediately, as Dream's smile turns almost cruel. 

Techno almost wants to tune Dream’s monologue out, but he doesn't, as much as he hates Dream— he’s only ever wanted chaos. Dream asks him something and he can only grin as he realizes what’s happening. Tommy didn't look fazed, just staring down at the ground. 

And as Techno turns towards Tommy, Dream standing to his side, he knows of Tommy and Dreams history— he’s seen what Dream did to the teen in front of him. But at the very moment L’manburg did something even more despicable than being a government— L’manburg messed with someone he claimed as his own. _The voices in his head screamed for justice— for Dreams death, but almost every last one of them screamed for Tommy._

but Tommy stares, _hard_ . “I don’t need any incentive anymore.” And Tommy's voice turns into a whisper as he stands _beside_ Techno, “let's go home.” 

And flash— they’re each gone. 

But not before Tommy looks down at his ex-friends, from the ledgethe other two where just standing at,“I _Didnt fucking do this.” And with that he was gone._

And L’manburg can only watch, many horrified and others not grasping the situation, watch as one of their founders leaves with their two greatest enemies. 

And Ranboo stands alone, beside Tubbo, Tubbo whose kneeling in the water below, gasping for air as he cries his heart out for the loss of his best friend. Niki moved closer, standing beside her brother. And the moment there eyes hit each other's, they _knew._

**Author's Note:**

> Yep :)) please let me not be the only one who thinks Tommy shouldn’t have done WHATEVER THE FUCK THAT WAS PLEASE.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [“Fuck this shit”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583250) by [DRAgonpal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAgonpal/pseuds/DRAgonpal)




End file.
